


Cursed in Life, Followed in Death

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he came to the Wizarding World he was followed by a curse...it followed him his short life...it even followed him in death. Contains death and slash HP/DM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed in Life, Followed in Death

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add of course that I own nothing but the plot no copyright is intended so on and so forth

He led them into battle his wand held firmly in his out stretched hand. They walked behind him resolute in their knowledge that Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived would defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and rid the world of his evil. The friends he made ten years ago after coming into the wizarding world, the man he had fallen in love with, and the allies he had made through the years placing their trust in him.

How could they have been so wrong….it didn’t make sense. The final battle had happened as everyone had thought Harry had fought and destroyed the Dark Lord. Many had thought it would only take hours to defeat him but after three straight days of bloody war there were still fighting.

Harry watched as those he cared for fell around him, his teachers, his friends, and his family. He used it against Voldemort, used his anger to give him more power. Every death giving Harry more strength than the last as he named them off in his head.

Those that were left standing after the worst war known in wizarding history looked down at the ground around them slowly through the blood drenched fields looking for anyone still alive. Silent tears ran down their faces as their comrades around the fields cried out in agony finding loved ones and friends dead around them.

No one was paying enough attention to what was happening around them only feeling their own pain. There was no joy as they thought there would be at the destruction of Voldemort. There was supposed to be joyous cries of relief and celebration but there would be no joy for a long time after that day. None of them saw the long figure standing in the middle of the field as he fell to his knees sobbing kneeling beside the body of his beloved.

Harry Potter was found dead in the middle of the field laying down in death next to the ashes of his lifelong enemy, surrounded by his beloved friends and his redeemed angel.

Harry Potter…the Boy-Who-Lived…died followed to his grave by a list of the dead…the dead whose death whose deaths had given him the power to save the Wizarding world…and caused his own death in the end of all things.

Katie Bell…Viktor Krum…Oliver Wood….Rubeus Hagrid…Dean Thomas…Minerva McGonagall…Cedric Diggory…Albus Dumbledore…Arthur Weasley…Remus Lupin…Ron Weasley…Hermione Granger…James Potter…Lily Potter…Sirius Black….

And the most important…his fallen angel

Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
